


gummy bear conversations

by forestday



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Frozen Yoghurt, someone please save dahyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestday/pseuds/forestday
Summary: Nayeon and Jeongyeon go on a date.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	gummy bear conversations

They’re at a frozen yoghurt store this week. 

Jeongyeon insists on paying like she always does and Nayeon prepares her weekly grievances as always. 

“I think I’m in love with you,” Nayeon taps her fingers against the table. 

“Think is a strong word,” Jeongyeon comments, staring intently at her cup of melting frozen yoghurt, she refuses to touch. 

“I suppose so,” Nayeon shoves a mouthful of frozen yoghurt into her own mouth, just to stop Jeongyeon from drooling onto her clothes. “Are we doing things right?” She mumbles around the mouthful.

Jeongyeon looks up from her yoghurt, her spoon already halfway through digging out a frozen gummy bear.

She stops for a second and ponders the question while Nayeon swirls her spoon around her own cup. 

“Yeah?” Jeongyeon resumes her mission, digs up the gummy bear and plops it into her mouth before Nayeon can ask her another question. “I mean, you’re in love with me and I’m in love with you, I feel like that’s good,” She chews slowly. 

“I said, I think,” Nayeon retorts around another mouthful of frozen yoghurt. 

“Oh right, my bad, you think you’re in love with me and I think I’m in love with you,” Jeongyeon rolls her eyes and swallows, begins looking for another gummy bear, “didn’t your guide say that was good?” Jeongyeon hums when she finds herself a blue gummy bear this time. 

Nayeon groans and slams her forehead onto the table.

“I thought we agreed to never talk about the guide again,” her voice muffled by the table this time. 

“No you said we should never speak about it again, I was in the middle of eating popcorn and stared at you until you left,” Jeongyeon leaves the spoon hanging in her mouth while she picks up a napkin and lifts up Nayeon’s head. She places the napkin where Nayeon’s forehead sat and unceremoniously drops Nayeon’s head onto it.

“Thanks,” Nayeon huffs but doesn’t move. Jeongyeon isn’t sure if it’s for the comment about the guide or the napkin but either way she’ll take it. 

“You’re welcome,” She replies, returning to her already half empty cup. 

“But seriously, are we doing okay?” Nayeon lifts up her head.

Jeongyeon stares at the napkin now stuck on her forehead. 

“Can you get me more gummy bears?” Jeongyeon asks.

Nayeon opens her mouth, closes it again, gets up without a word and goes to collect another cup. She takes the biggest cup available, goes past the yoghurt machines and straight to the gummy bears and fills the container to the brim. 

Jeongyeon watches the teenager at the counter go through a series of emotions as they decide whether they should inform Nayeon about the situation on her forehead. She bites back a laugh, decides to finish her frozen yoghurt before she needs to deal with Nayeon. 

She hums again as she scrapes the last spoonful into her mouth and ignores the demonic shriek that comes from the counter. She thinks it’s quite lucky that they are the only patrons at the store right now. 

Nayeon slams the cup onto the table, giving Jeongyeon a saccharine smile. By some miracle, none of the gummy bears fall out and Jeongyeon breathes a sigh of relief.

“Jeongyeon?”

“Hm?” 

“Why would you ask me to buy you something on our weekly complaint dates, a thing I’ve been waiting for you to do since the start of this cursed relationship by the way, with a napkin on my forehead when I’m trying to ask you if our relationship is okay?” Nayeon asks sweetly.

Jeongyeon thinks she sees one of Nayeon’s eyes twitch. 

“Exactly, I let you buy me gummy bears with a napkin stuck on your head and you didn’t murder me the moment you came back,” Jeongyeon points out, picking through the pile of gummy bears for pink ones this time. “We’re okay,” She shoves a handful of pink gummy bears into her mouth and leans back on her chair. 

“Oh that can be changed right now, Yoo Jeongyeon,” Nayeon tells her menacingly, before melting into her seat. “We’re okay?”

“Yes, Im Nayeon, we are okay.” Jeongyeon force feeds Nayeon a green gummy bear.

“Does that mean I can pay next week?”

“No,”

“You let me pay for your gummy bears!” 

“To embarrass you in front of Dahyun over there, which you did quite a good job, well done,” Jeongyeon gives her pity claps, Nayeon glares at her. 

“Fuck you,” 

“Yeah yeah, alright it’s my turn,” Jeongyeon leans forward.

Nayeon sighs, but rests back on her chair, and waits to see what Jeongyeon wants to complain about this week.

“Three-quarters of my wardrobe is filled with your clothes,” Jeongyeon deadpans.

“Well-” Nayeon starts. 

“You hog the blanket,” She continues. 

“Listen-”

“You’ve stolen my cat,”

“Bami is  _ our _ -”

“You stay over 6 days of the week,”

“It’s convenient!” Nayeon grumbles and finishes the rest of her melting yoghurt. 

“Move in with me,” Jeongyeon grins.   
Nayeon chokes. 

Jeongyeon snorts. 

“We are going back to  _ our _ apartment and talking about this,” Nayeon tells her when she recovers, grabs Jeongyeon’s hand and tugs her up. 

Jeongyeon takes the oversized cup of gummy bears in one hand and hugs it to her chest while her other hand takes the empty cups and throws them into the bin. Nayeon marches them out of the store with a determination Jeongyeon hasn’t seen since Nayeon found out she was the one who left her flowers every Tuesday. She nods at Dahyun in farewell but she looks terrified of Nayeon marching to the front door and she can’t really blame her.

“I can’t believe you told me this on our complaint date! Complaint dates are for complaints not big life decisions!” Nayeon rambles as she guides them through busy streets.

“Okay, first of all, you started our complaint date by telling me you loved me,” Jeongyeon argues, “Secondly, complaint date is a stupid name can we change it?”

“I said I THINK,” Nayeon yells, people stare at her. “And no, we decided that name when we were 12, it’s staying,” she pays the strangers no mind, and drags Jeongyeon along with a fury that would terrify most. 

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes but the corners of her mouth lift into a grin watching Nayeon ramble as she trudges up the stairs to their apartment with Jeongyeon’s hand firmly clasped in hers. 

Jeongyeon lifts the cup of gummy bears to her mouth, picks up a purple gummy bear and thinks.

_ Yeah, we’re okay.  _

**Author's Note:**

> gummy bears are good for the soul


End file.
